


After party confessions

by Victoriancrow



Series: Larrikin [1]
Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: Canon Asexual Character, Love Confessions, M/M, asexual!Anton, mentions of the dead men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:53:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5571780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victoriancrow/pseuds/Victoriancrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" In 1850, all the members of the Dead Men were down in France, huddled in a field. They had been in that spot for 3 days, and all of them, excluding Skulduggery, were wet and hungry. On the third day, Larrikin decided that it was Anton's birthday. Although their targets were passing by, Larrikin insisted he sing Anton a happy birthday song. He then proceeded to hug Anton, which showed Anton not being a hugging person. The hugging lead into an intensely quiet wrestling match between the two. When Larrikin was in a choke hold, he pulled out a very crushed bun that he had been hiding for three days and put a candle in it, saying that it was Anton's cake. It was the only time that they had seen Anton smile while on a mission." ~ Skulpedia</p><p>After the prank Anton goes to confront the other. There they have a nice talk and Larrikin tell him something that makes the other think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After party confessions

The Dead Men had survived their latest assignment. It came as a shock as they had almost been found due to Larrikin’s latest prank which he fondly had called ‘Anton’s Birthday.’ After they had gotten to safety Anton had dragged the smaller red headed man off to the side to yell at him in private. Shudders face was red with anger and embarrassment. “You could have blown our whole mission.” He yelled at the younger angrily. The whole prank was idiotic and, if it had been any louder, could have made the dead men TRULY dead men. 

“I know.” Larrikin replied holding his hands up in a defensive manner. Despite the others obvious anger he had a large smile placed on his freckled face.

The smile only angered the other more. He slammed his hand on the wall behind the other before regaining him composure. The last stunt had made him smile, yes, but it was the last straw. “Then why would you do something so idiotic? You could have killed us all”

“Because I wanted to make sure the last memory you had of me was something normal in case we DID died.” The redhead said simply with a shrug. 

Anton couldn’t tell what was wrong with the smaller man. He didn't want to let the other off the hook so easily. Leaning back the adept crossed his arms and took a deep breath. “What do you mean?” He gritted out trying to calm down. 

“I know you are not the touchiest person.” Larrikin said and chuckled to himself. “We all saw that today.” Anton narrowed his eyes at the other until the freckled man stopped laughing. “Okay okay I’ll get to it. Anton Shudder,” The smaller took a few steps closer to the other smiling. He held open his arms as if he was about to hug the other again. The motion made Anton flinch before the other said quickly, “I like you.”

Anton stared at the other wondering what kind of a joke he was playing this time. The other was still standing there with his arms opened while Anton had his arms crossed making the scene look a little odd. “I don’t understand.”

“I love you.” Larrikin said putting his arms down when he realized the other would not be hugging him in joy. He was a little disappointed but he didn't let it get to him. The hands went into his pockets. “Do you understand now?”

The gist master looked at the other curiously. He didn't believe the joker at first but the longer the two stood there staring at each other without the shorter laughing or telling him it was all a joke made him question it. “You must be joking.” The other shook his head no and smiled up at the other in silence. Shudder moved long raven hair behind his ear as he thought. He liked the younger, that was no question, but he wondered what it would be like to date him. It was dangerous to get involved with anyone at the time they were living. Not only because of the war going on but because of his own ailments. “I’m not safe to be around. My Gist is-“

“Apart of your soul. I have fought it before.” The younger reminded the adept. The elder had forgotten about that, or rather, could not remember. The Dead Men had been drinking that night and, without knowing it, Anton had drank some of the alcohol that was sitting beside his glass of water. The man had never drank before due to the need to have utter control over his gist. After chugging the liquid out of thirst he had realized what he had drank and the adept tried to get away from the others. He doubled over as the pain in his chest had gotten worse and the gist burst out going to attack everyone. The Dead Men fought the spirit and forced it back into their friend once he had regained some control over it. The adept blushed slightly in shame at the story and looked away from the other knowing he had hurt him and the rest of their friends. “I love you Anton.” The words pulled the other back to reality. He knew that the other, though as much of a joker as he was, had a big heart. Anton took a breath thinking of ways to get the other to give up on him and find someone who could satisfy his needs and make him happy. Anton knew he was the opposite of this made up person.

“The others-“

“Won’t have to know. This is between us. I want to be with you.”

“We could die tomorrow.”

Larrikin walked up closer to the other until they were a few inches apart. The closeness worried the adept, but he refused to step back. He didn't want to let the other down but he also didn’t want to hurt the other if they got into a relationship. “Then let’s make every day count.” Larrikin reached out and grabbed onto the others vest. “I want this, and if you can get it through your thick skull,” He made sure to reach up and tap at the others forehead gently, a motion which made Anton smile a bit. “I think you want it too.” The hand lowered down and the two Dead Men looked at each other in wait. The smaller blushed at the other and warily asked, “Can I kiss you?” 

The question caused the smile to fall from the others face. It didn't make him so much uncomfortable as worried. He wanted to make sure that the other knew he wasn’t one for physical affection. Hugging he may be able to get used to. Kissing was on a whole different level. The thought made him flustered. “I…”

Larrikin laughed and slowly opened his arms to hug the taller man. He could feel the adept tense but after a while he relaxed a bit and uncrossed his arms to, very loosely, hug the other back. “I know Anton. You don’t have to say it. I understand.” Once he was sure the taller was more comfortable in the hug the freckled man tighten his grip enjoying it unlike their last wrestling match. “We don’t have to do anything and we don’t have to tell anyone. I can help you keep in control with your gist as well.”

Anton nodded. “I can do that.” He was surprised at the others careful thinking and was even more surprised at the offer to help him keep his gist in control.

Larrikin looked up at the other and smiled. “We’ll get you used to hugging. Who knows maybe someday you will even let me kiss you.” Anton blushed and leaned his head down to the others face gently laying a kiss on the others forehead. The red head eyes opened wide in shock. “What was that for?”

Trying to pull away proved to be in vain as the younger had tightened his grip once more. Blushing a little more the taller mumbled out, “In case we die tomorrow.” He looked back at the smaller to see him smiling widely.

“Aww you like me.” He joked lovingly.

At those words Shudder pushed him away and turned around. “Come one we need to get back to the others. We are going back to the Irish camp in the morning to regroup.” As he walked away he could feel the other following behind him closely. Making sure Larrikin couldn’t see him Anton smiled widely, happy that he would have the other to rely on and to keep him grounded.


End file.
